<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Project by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996618">A New Project</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, Dubious Consent, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, clitoral stimulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline Monroe was a fine, upstanding citizen; a successful yet firm businesswoman. She had the respect of her peers, and besides her wealth, she seemed perfectly normal. Perfectly sane. That is, until she got bored of her everyday life, and decided to start a new, personal, private branch of her business. One that may involve some extensive shopping.</p><p>(Yeah, this is the ‘wealthy woman buys sex slaves’ story that absolutely no one asked for but it needed to exist. Because my brain likes to think of these concepts at 2am. I apologize in advance)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Plan and the Purchase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(This chapter is just hand-wavey plot. Skip to the next chapter if you wanna go straight to the porn :))</p><p>!!WARNING!! A lotta dub-con, and some sensitive subjects (like sex slaves) if that’s not your thing, that’s ok! But just letting you guys know! (In case you didn’t read the tags for some reason lol)</p><p>Also, the first few parts will mostly be F/F, but that may change. I take suggestions in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madeline Monroe was a wealthy woman, and she knew it. She never hid her wealth; flaunting it and flashing it everywhere she went. On a warm, bright summer’s day, Miss Monroe decided she needed something to do. A new activity, a project, something she could focus on as her CEO ran her business. </p><p> </p><p>To start off with, she went out and bought land in the countryside, far away from major cities. The nearest town was a good three hours away, in fact! Madeline thought it would be the perfect site for the vision she had in her mind. In order to fulfill her dream, she hired a team of architects, as well as a construction team to begin work on several buildings in the area. </p><p> </p><p>Months later, as summer was bleeding into autumn, the construction was nearly done. It looked sort of like a neighborhood, but with a slight bit of something off about it, a fakeness that one couldn’t place, like a cheap movie set or a green screen background. The architects and the construction workers all shrugged, figuring that it didn’t matter what purpose an eccentric businesswoman had for having something like this built, as they had all been paid generously (in order for them to keep quiet about the whole affair, mostly). </p><p> </p><p>“Well. Now that that’s out of the way,” she sighed. “It’s time for the real work.”</p><p> </p><p>See, although Madeline put herself out to the world as a kind, hardworking, if a bit eccentric, philanthropist, what she really, truly craved was a place where she could put all that aside. Being sweet and caring was alright, but she wanted to be her true self. <em> And my true self, </em> she thought as she chuckled darkly, <em> is anything but kind.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>****____****____****</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Right this way, Miss Monroe.“ </p><p> </p><p>The man she was following, a greasy little thing called McKinley, was leading her down a dark, damp hallway. There was water damage on the walls, and creaking in the floors. She swore she heard a couple of mouse squeaks as well. </p><p> </p><p>Normally, Madeline wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like this. But this was not just some moldy, disgusting looking building. The muck was a disguise. <em>An interesting metaphor,</em> she thought. <em>Horrible and abandoned on the outside, but on the inside...</em></p><p> </p><p>McKinley took out a ring of keys, all of which looked more like warped bits of metal than keys. He unlocked the door in front of them and pushed it open. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...it’s full of treasure.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She followed him into the room, which was a sudden and startling change from the hallway outside. The room was white, clinically so, without even a sliver of paint chipped off. The room seemed empty, save for the doors that lined the left wall. There had to be at least 10 doors, all mere inches away from each other. McKinley turned and held down a button by the door. He spoke into the speaker above it. </p><p> </p><p>He uttered a single, gruff word into the intercom. “Customer.” Then quickly typed in a series of numbers into the keypad next to it. The typing went on for a good fifteen seconds, and Madeline had to be impressed with the man’s memory of the entire code. She supposed they wouldn’t hire a forgetful idiot for this kind of work. </p><p> </p><p>After the code was finished, the doors slammed open.</p><p> </p><p>One by one, people came out of them. </p><p> </p><p>There seemed to be just one person per door, and Madeline counted fourteen. </p><p> </p><p>They all appeared to be women, just as Madeline had requested. With the expertise of an experienced businesswoman, she let none of her excitement show. She schooled her expression into a relaxed, neutral one as she followed McKinley towards the girls. He stopped at the first one, and Madeline noticed the pose that she and the others held. Feet shoulder length apart, hands uncuffed but held clasped behind her back, eyes cast downward. </p><p> </p><p><em> They must be well trained, </em> Madeline thought. <em> No restraints whatsoever...well, that’s one less thing I have to do.  </em></p><p> </p><p>If their hair was long enough, it was tied back in a low ponytail that allowed their face to be shown. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. And of course, they were all stripped down. Easy access, McKinley had mumbled earlier over their phone call. </p><p> </p><p>The woman they were currently standing in front of had pale skin, the cool undertones giving her a jewel-like coloring. Her hair was fine and black, with a slight wave that reached her mid-back. Madeline hummed in approval as she felt a lock of her hair. She tipped the girl’s chin up, feeling along her jawline until she was cupping her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at me.” She ordered. The girl’s eyes snapped to her own. They were soft and brown, and while Madeline didn’t care much for eye color or eye shape or anything of the sort, she did appreciate the youthfulness and the slight tinge of fear she saw in them. She dropped her hand from the girl’s cheek and her eyes dropped back down along with it. “What’s her name?” </p><p> </p><p>“Crystal,” McKinley grunted. “They’re renamed when they get here, so if you want the real one, you’ll have to take it up with archives.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Crystal then.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached for Crystal’s chest, weighing one of her breasts in her hand. Soft, smooth skin that was warm to the touch… Madeline wanted her mouth on them already. <em> Later, </em>she chided herself. Crystal’s breasts were on the smaller side, no bigger than A-cups. She ran a thumb over her pink nipple, which had perked up from the room’s chill. She gave it a light pinch, and the girl shivered. </p><p> </p><p>“We can throw in implants, if you want ‘em bigger.” McKinley said from behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Madeline shook her head. “Oh no, I quite like them this size. I can fit them in my hands so easily…” she massaged her breast for a moment, squeezed it, then let go. “I’d like to see what else she has.” She said as she turned to McKinley. </p><p> </p><p>“Course. Turn and present,” he snapped at the girl. “Position B.” </p><p> </p><p>Crystal quickly spun around so her back was to them. She then leaned over far enough so her hands could touch the floor. Instead of touching the floor, however, she reached her hands back and spread her waxed-smooth labia. Madeline raised her eyebrows in approval for the girl’s quick efficiency. </p><p> </p><p>“You can poke around in there if ya want. We’ve got latex gloves, but they’re not necessary if ya don’t want ‘em.” </p><p> </p><p>“How kind of you to offer. I’ll take a pair of gloves.” Best not to run her new manicure. </p><p> </p><p>McKinley passed her a pair of black latex gloves from a nearby table. She snapped them onto her hands, and watched the girl’s ever so slight flinches at the sounds. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s have a look around, shall we?” She mumbled, kneeling so she was eye level with the girl’s sweet vagina. She poked around her folds with her index finger, pushing and pulling at the pink flesh. Then, without warning, she shoved her middle finger into her barely wet pussy. The girl made a quiet, barely audible squeak, but otherwise didn’t make a sound. “Virgin?” She asked McKinley without turning her head away from the task at hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Only thing that’s been up there are fingers and a speculum. Same goes for the other girls.” </p><p> </p><p>“Excellent.”</p><p> </p><p>Madeline thrust her finger in and out a couple of times before removing it. She then hooked both of her thumbs into her tight hole, pulling it open to peer inside. “Mmm…” she hummed. “How delicious.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled her thumbs out and lightly patted her pussy, which was now growing in wetness. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s lovely. I’ll have a look at the others before I make my decisions, though. Who’s next?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Over the next hour or so, Madeline made her way down the line of girls. Her favorites so far had been the first girl, Crystal, a freckled redhead named Anne, a punk tattooed girl with fiery eyes and a scowl on her face (McKinley had said she was a new one, not fully trained yet), and finally, a beautifully curvy girl named Dina, who had one of the biggest sets of boobs she’d ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>“And what size are these lovelies?” Madeline said, hefting the two lusciously sized breasts. She couldn’t help her wicked grin as she played with them. </p><p> </p><p>McKinley shared her smile. She hadn’t seen him smile quite like that yet; this girl must be a favorite of his. </p><p> </p><p>“34gg’s,” he answered. “Measured ‘em myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“How wonderful.” She gave a light slap to the left one, causing them to shake. “Oh, the fun I could have with you.” </p><p> </p><p>The girls were sent back into their rooms as Madeline made her final decisions and purchases. She decided she definitely couldn’t return home without Dina, so she put her on the list. Ryann, the tattooed one, was coming with her as well. There was something about that fierce, disobedient spark in her eyes. Madeline wanted to stomp it out. Anne and Crystal, the petite, sweet little angels that they were, were coming too. They oozed beauty and submission, and would be no challenge at all to work with. Satisfied, she closed the sale with McKinley. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll send in the janitors to clean ‘em up for ya. They’ll be given a sorta smock, a shift dress if you will. But that’s it, so any clothing you want for them is up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you again, McKinley. I truly appreciate this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pleasure doin’ business with ya. Girls’ll be sent to your van out front in about fifteen minutes.” And with that, McKinley walked off, finalizing papers in hand and phone up to his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Not minding his abrupt goodbye, Madeline waltzed out the front door of the abandoned looking office building. </p><p> </p><p>What a productive day it had been. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you skipped the first chapter just to get to the porn, I don’t blame you. I usually just skip to the porn too. But just for context if you didn’t read it, Dina is a sex slave bought by a wealthy businesswoman. (Yeah that’s it ((that’s literally it))) (I’m so good at plot)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dina hesitantly knocked on the door of her new mistress’s room. She’d been summoned from the slave’s quarters for the first time, and this would be the first time she’d actually see her mistress since the day she bought her nearly a week ago. </p><p> </p><p><em> And yet it feels like I’ve been here forever, </em>She thought. </p><p> </p><p>She heard a ‘come in’ from beyond the door, and she slowly opened it. She stared at the floor, her blonde hair falling over her face like a curtain. She focused her eyes on the soft cream color of the carpet, trying to distract herself from the fact that she was barely wearing anything. </p><p> </p><p>Mistress had requested that she wear a set of bright red panties, with a bra of the same color to match. Well, it had been less of a request and more of a passive aggressive order. Her feet were bare and cold, but she supposed that wouldn’t matter soon, depending on what her mistress requested of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Close the door, darling. And lock it too. Can’t have the staff peeking their heads in, now can we?” </p><p> </p><p>Her mistress’s voice was smooth and low, like velvet on soft, dark leather. It made her blush. She didn’t know where to put her hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Now now, dear. Why are you looking so embarrassed?” Dina heard a soft patting sound. “Come here. Relax with me.” Dina hesitantly looked up, brushing her hair out of the way. She didn’t make eye contact, but she slid her eyes up until she saw the outline of her mistress’s legs under the thick blanket. Carefully, she walked towards the bed, standing next to where her mistress was laying. Oh god, what was she supposed to do now? Was there another instruction that she missed? What if she just made Dina stand here for the rest of the night—</p><p> </p><p>“Stop thinking about whatever you’re worrying about, love. Lie next to me.”</p><p> </p><p>An order. Yes. Okay. She could do that. She could follow an order. She didn’t know if she could stop thinking about what she was worrying about, considering what she was worried about would be whatever activities were included in her mistress’s evening plans. But she could lie down. She could do that. </p><p> </p><p>She carefully lowered herself onto the bed, as if the blanket might burn her. She laid down next to her mistress, the woman who owned her. She clasped her hands over her stomach and didn’t move. </p><p> </p><p>Her mistress laughed. Oh god, what had she done wrong?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too tense, love. Relax. Look at me.” Not quite giving her the choice, her mistress cupped her chin and turned it towards her. Dina looked into icy blue eyes, suddenly reminded of the white witch from the books she used to read as a little girl. The smirk her mistress had only added to the comparison. “Roll over onto your stomach, and brace yourself up on your elbows. I’ll give you a massage.” Still speechless from nerves, Dina simply nodded and did as she was told. She watched as her mistress reached over to her bedside table, opening a drawer to retrieve a bottle of some kind of oil. Her mistress noticed her staring and smiled as she placed a hand on the back of her neck. “Put your head down. I told you to relax, didn’t I?” </p><p> </p><p>She did tell her that. Multiple times by now. Dina forced herself to relax her muscles. <em> Don’t think don’t think don’t think.  </em></p><p> </p><p>She jumped slightly at the first touch of an oily hand on her back. “Here we go,” her mistress hummed as she straddled Dina’s waist. She began rubbing the middle of her back, kneading and relaxing the tense muscles. She worked her way up until she made it to the bra clasps. “Oh, I just love this color on you. It sets off your skin so well.” With that, she unclasped the bra, making her tits hang down more than they were, now that they had lost the extra support. “Mm, that’s the first thing I noticed about you, darling,” mistress said as she squeezed Dina’s chubby sides. “Your tits are some of the biggest I’ve ever seen. Though I suppose it makes sense for a girl with your body type, but I admit you’re much trimmer than I expected. Does that have something to do with the training they put you through?” She laughed darkly. “As soon as I saw them, I just wanted to…” Mistress reached up, swiftly grabbing both of her tits in her hands. “There’s so much, darling. I should make all of your bras a size too small, just so I can see them trying to spill out of your shirt.” She squeezed them, then let go. Dina heard the pop of the oil bottle opening again, and then her hands were back. She had covered her hands in much more oil, enough that her boobs were sure to look shinier than jewels. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm. So soft. So delicious. I could squeeze your titties for hours.” </p><p> </p><p>Dina groaned at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! A noise! Finally, I thought the songbird might never sing. I want you to make plenty of noise for me tonight, alright darling? If you try to hide any of those precious sounds, I’ll know.” </p><p> </p><p>Dina shivered in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Well. Time to move on to other things…” Mistress let go of her boobs, and was working her way down her back again. Dina felt her scoot back so she was straddling her thighs. “What’s that line, the one about thick thighs saving lives?” She laughed as she gave one of her thighs a short swat. “I can play with those some other time. For now…” Mistress ran a finger down her back, stopping at the top of her panties. She hooked the finger into them, pulled back, and snapped them a couple times, causing Dina to give a short yelp. Mistress laughed, and this time began pulling the panties down until they were around her thighs. Her mistress wasted no time, quickly spreading and kneading Dina’s ass. “Jesus, would you look at these fat things.” She slapped her right cheek, watching as it jiggled. She went on like this for a minute, alternating cheeks with her slaps, occasionally digging her fingernails into them and just shaking them. The whole time Dina was groaning and yelping from the abuse. Her mistress soaked up the sounds like a sunflower would the sun, using them as encouragement. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I suppose we ought to get on to the main event,” Mistress sighed happily, now petting Dina’s ass cheeks slowly, soothing the reddened areas. Dina could only moan in response. “Tell me dear, has anyone ever rubbed your clit?” Mistress asked. “Any of those trainers ever gotten a little handsy?” </p><p> </p><p>Dina shook her head. “They- they weren’t allowed to touch…not there.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm…well, lucky me.” Mistress smiled, sliding her right hand from her ass cheek and down toward her pussy, just barely brushing it. “That means I truly have this all to myself. How lovely.” </p><p> </p><p>Dina swallowed. Her mistress had been gentle with her so far, but there was no telling how <em> this </em>part of the night would go. First impressions could be deceiving. </p><p> </p><p>Her mistress patted her ass. “Flip over.” She did as she was told. “Good girl. Now,” her mistress spread her thighs, staring down at her cunt. “Let’s have some fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Dina was sure her face was as red as a tomato; it certainly felt that way. </p><p> </p><p>Her mistress’s long, piano fingers pulled her pussy open, licking her lips as she explored every fold like it was the most interesting book in the world. She put the pad of her thumb on her clit, barely pressing down. The touch still made Dina whimper. “What a nice, fat clit.” Mistress spoke, as if it was a fact everyone in the mansion needed to hear. She made her index and middle finger into a V on Dina’s pussy, with her clit right in the middle of it. Mistress squeezed her fingers ever so slightly, pulling more sweet noises from the panting girl laid out in front of her. She got bored with the V after a few tugs, and instead began rubbing the palm of her hand on Dina’s fat, sensitive clit. While she was doing that, she used her other hand to reach for the dildo she had put in her bedside drawer earlier that day. </p><p> </p><p>It was thick and midnight black. It started off small, but quickly got bigger as one got past the head. There were fake veins on it, in an attempt to make it more realistic. Dina stared at it with wide eyes, suddenly distracted from the pleasurable clit rubbing her mistress had been giving her. Mistress laughed at her expression. “Don’t worry, darling. It’ll fit.” Dina shook her head in disagreement, words stuck in her throat. “Oh, don’t be dramatic, of course it will. I should know, I’ve tried it myself.” She began lubing up the fake cock, grasping it with her right hand and beginning to press two fingers into Dina with her left. The girl gasped at the intrusion. She’d had fingers in there before, but they had only been the uncaring, clinical touch of the doctors and trainers, as well as the occasional customer. This was already somehow different than all those other times. Mistress’s fingers were warm and wet, thrusting in and out and poking around inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm, perhaps one more…” Mistress said to herself. She shoved a third finger in. After a few thrusts, she pulled her fingers out, causing Dina to whine. “I know, darling, I know.” She rubbed her inner thigh soothingly as she lined up the dildo. She rubbed the head around her hole teasingly, before slowly pushing it in. Dina groaned. The head hadn’t looked that big, but it was already feeling larger than all three of the fingers her mistress had used. Slowly, her mistress began to push it in. “That’s right, darling. Take it all. Eat it up.” The dildo got wider past the head, and it made her feel so full, but it wasn’t even halfway inside yet. Mistress squirted more lube onto the area where the dildo and her pussy met, and she began rubbing it in. “It’s sliding in like a dream, darling. I wish you could see it up close.” Dina blushed at the thought. With a few final shoves, the dildo was in. </p><p> </p><p>“Now that,” her mistress mused. “Is a damn pretty sight.” She gave the base of the dildo a few pats, causing it to go just a scant few more centimeters into her. “I have just one more treat for you,” she grinned. She reached into the very back of the bedside drawer, pulling out a bright red object, no longer than the palm of her hand. It was smooth with a matte finish, and it tapered off into a soft point, like a raindrop. With a soft click, it began vibrating. Dina gave it a wary look, not entirely certain of its use but had a good enough guess. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, you’re going to love this.” </p><p> </p><p>And without any further warning, her mistress pressed the point of the vibrator onto her clit. Dina <em> screamed </em>. Her mistress laughed. </p><p> </p><p>As she held the vibrator down, her other hand began to thrust the dildo. In and out, in and out. But all of Dina’s attention was zeroed in on her clit as it was vibed relentlessly. She had never felt this way before. She didn’t know what to think of it. Her mistress, on the other hand, seemed absolutely delighted at Dina’s confusion and pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Dina felt something deep in her belly, rising and rising like the feeling of getting to the top of a roller coaster before the drop. Her mistress seemed to notice this, and began thrusting the dildo faster. She also began rubbing the vibrator in tiny circles, pressing down harder ever so slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, that’s a good girl,” Her mistress praised. “Come for me. You can do it, darling.” </p><p> </p><p>Dina really had no clue what ‘come for me’ meant, but she guessed it had something to do with how her entire lower half was throbbing like mad. </p><p> </p><p>“Just a little further…” she pressed the dildo upwards, hitting…something. It pushed her over. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Dina was crashing down. Down the roller coaster, down back to earth. Her mistress turned off the vibrator and slipped the dildo out with an obscene squelching sound. Dina hardly noticed, barely aware of her surroundings. Her mistress carefully laid down next to her, softly stroking her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“You did wonderfully, love,” Her mistress smiled. “I’m glad I chose to take you home.”</p><p> </p><p>Dina found that she was pretty glad too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy! This was actually my first time writing a full on porn scene, so please forgive me for any inaccuracies, or if it feels short. I’m open to feedback.</p><p>I intentionally wrote those chapter to be a bit softer, so the next chapter is definitely gonna have some rougher stuff. Next chapter will feature the tattooed girl mentioned in the first chapter :).</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, I truly appreciate it!</p><p>Authors thrive off of kudos and comments, make sure to leave one or the other! (Or even both!)</p><p>I’m also very willing to take suggestions in the comments, although nothing is guaranteed!</p><p>I don’t have a strict update schedule, but since I’m inspired by this story, it should only be a couple of days until the next chapter. Thanks again for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>